


Мако сближает

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Бета:meg_aka_moula





	Мако сближает

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Шепард привыкла к нагрузкам, и утомить её было непросто. Касбин смог. 

Планета-заповедник, покрытая лишайниками и примитивными растениями, когда-нибудь должна была дать приют новым, удивительным формам жизни, а пока что давала его гетам, за каким-то чертом вылезшим за пределы Вуали Персея. Множеству гетов с ракетами, шагающими танками и прочими прелестями.

Шепард довольно зажмурилась и потянулась, подставляя обнаженную спину струям душа. Натруженные мышцы приятно ныли, расслабляясь, а в голове прокручивались события давешнего боя и то, как слаженно действовала команда. Капитан не могла и мечтать, что так быстро и легко сработается с инопланетянами в отряде. Она никогда не относилась к ним предвзято, как многие сослуживцы, но предвзятость – это одно, а отсутствие опыта работы — совсем другое. 

Когда «Нормандия» отправлялась в полет, Шепард серьезно беспокоилась, смогут ли столь разные существа сработаться? Справится ли она со своей ролью достаточно хорошо, чтобы интеррасовый состав группы ни для кого не стал причиной пулевого отверстия в голове? 

Хмурые взгляды Пресли и резкие, порой совершенно неуместные реплики Уильямс не добавляли оптимизма, но пока что на миссиях ситуация складывалась более благоприятно, чем можно было ожидать. Рекс и Эшли то и дело ожесточенно грызлись в трюме, но на миссиях — удивительное дело — действовали очень слаженно. Яростные атаки наводили на мысль, что они оба просто-напросто срывают на гетах зло друг на друга. Когда они входили в раж, Шепард, посмеиваясь, думала, что ей можно даже не доставать винтовку. А еще чуть-чуть, и можно начинать жалеть гетов. 

Когда же место Эшли в отряде занимал Гаррус, они с Рексом то и дело подшучивали друг над другом, порой в весьма странной манере. Впрочем, когда Шепард удостоверилась, что взаимные обещания вскрыть череп по срединной линии и отодрать лицевые пластины произносятся, что называется, «любя», она даже стала время от времени присоединяться к веселью. Чем дальше, тем уютнее ей было рядом с ними. Давно Шепард не испытывала этого чувства. Очень давно. И пожалуй, была ирония в том, что это ощущение возникло у неё в компании инопланетян. 

— Чего и удивляться, — усмехнулась Шепард, запрокидывая голову, чтобы смыть с волос остатки шампуня. — Сколько раз тебя по голове били за все эти годы? То ли еще будет!

На Касбин она взяла с собой Гарруса и Тали. Турианец не упускал возможности подшутить над юной кварианкой, а та всякий раз вспыхивала и угрожала дробовиком. Шепард забавляли эти перебранки. 

— За косички её дергаешь, а, Вакариан? — как-то поддела Шепард, после чего оба недоуменно на нее уставились. Капитан невозмутимо пояснила сакральные смыслы, вкладываемые в это действие в начальной школе на планете Земля. 

Гаррус расхохотался, его мандибулы разлетелись в стороны, мельком демонстрируя острые клыки, а Тали явно смутилась и в сердцах пригрозила дробовиком уже Шепард. Потом осознала, что сболтнула лишнего, смутилась ещё больше и принялась извиняться. 

Из этой веселой сцены капитан вынесла два вывода: во-первых, Тали была бы не против, если бы подтрунивания Гарруса имели такой смысл; во-вторых, Гарруса этот вариант удивил, повеселил, но не заинтересовал. 

Был ещё третий вывод, но он призрачной тенью мелькал где-то на грани сознания, и Шепард не стремилась его уловить. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что не стоит, у нее и без того хватает проблем. 

— Не сегодня, — пробормотала женщина, позволяя себе понежиться под душем еще немного. — На сегодня с проблемами покончено. 

Касбин, каким бы утомительным он ни был, остался позади, и теперь «Нормандия» летела к ближайшему ретранслятору, который должен будет доставить их всех на лунную базу. Но и это уже не сегодня. А сегодня осталось лишь провести обычный обход, послушать мнения экипажа о миссии, разузнать, не случилось ли каких проблем… а потом можно будет утащить в каюту кружку ароматного кофе и упасть на кровать. Шепард мечтательно прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась. 

 

 _Надо заставить бухгалтера выгрызть немного финансов на нормальное освещение_ – подумала Шепард, спускаясь в трюм, вечно утопающий в полумраке. Возможно, такое освещение сделали с целях экономии, полагая, что это место не станет ни для кого местом постоянной работы, но учитывая, что и Гаррус, и Рекс, и Эшли обосновались именно тут, свет был необходим. В конце концов, что она будет делать, если её лучшие боевые кадры ослепнут к ханарьей бабке и не смогут с двадцати шагов попасть даже в чучело элкора? — _Так ему и скажу,_ \- решила Шепард, махнув рукой Рексу и направляясь в сторону Гарруса, привычно уткнувшегося в калибровочную консоль «Мако». — _Пусть найдет средства на нормальный свет или учится сам отстреливать гетов. С утроенной эффективностью._

Представив кислую физиономию бухгалтера, Шепард мстительно усмехнулась. Она, как и многие оперативники, недолюбливала бюрократов и штабистов. Особенно, когда те принимались ныть про финансирование и нерациональное расходование средств, а также удивляться, какого черта броня и изнашиваемые части оружия так быстро изнашиваются. 

— Знаешь, Шепард, — голос Гарруса вырвал Шепард из раздумий, — у меня всегда была склонность к калибровкам и технике, но это… — турианец обличающим жестом указал на «Мако», — это почти заставило меня возненавидеть мое же увлечение! Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что не стоит ездить по вертикальным скалам и потом с боевым кличем лететь вниз, включая репульсорные двигатели только в самый последний момент? 

— Кажется, нет, но я с удовольствием послушаю, – отозвалась Шепард, прислонившись к стальному боку «Мако» и изображая невинность. Шершавый металл, покрытый матовыми бликами от калибровочного экрана, приятно холодил кожу. 

— Ты ужасный водитель, Шепард, ужасный! — проникновенно увещевал Гаррус, и в его голосе непривычно ярко слышался рокот субгармоник. Он встал рядом, облокотившись на стальной бок танка и слегка наклонился к Шепард. Она мимолетом отметила, что обычно его рост несколько скрадывают броня и расстояние. Они не часто оказывались настолько близко, когда не нужно было отстреливать врагов, и было время обратить внимание на такие детали. – Я не понимаю, как мы выжили после того, как ты нас на нем покатала. Я не понимаю, как мы не упали в ноги гетам, моля их избавить нас от мук! 

— Вот это тебя зацепило, Гаррус! — присвистнула Шепард: выражение лица турианца обычно было совершенно нечитаемым, но не сейчас. Сейчас возмущение и негодование будто отпечатывались на пластинах. И это было по-своему… мило? Неподходящее слово, но это выражение определенно поднимало ей настроение. Оно будило давно забытую девочку-сорванца с Мендуара, которая любила подшучивать над окружающими и провоцировать их. 

— Вертикальный подъем, Шепард. Всего два слова: вертикальный подъем. А еще — ты бы на себя взглянула, когда ты за рулем!

— А что такое? — недоуменно моргнула она. — Тебе не нравятся человеческие лица? 

Последний вопрос, кажется, слегка выбил Гарруса из колеи; он шевельнул надбровными пластинами — как поморщился, — а движение мандибул выражало растерянность и замешательство (если верить курсу обучения). Шепард и сама начала задумываться, что так на него повлияло, но тут турианец заговорил, отвлекая её от неуместных мыслей. 

— По турианским меркам вы очень… странные и определенно слишком мягкие, но нет, как по мне, лица у вашего вида вполне ничего — не страннее прочих. И твое, если привыкнуть к этой странности, даже красиво… наверное, – он замялся на мгновение, а потом сурово сдвинул надбровные пластины, будто сам себе запретил отвлекаться. — Но только не когда ты за рулем, Шепард. Когда ты за рулем, у тебя лицо маньяка, наконец зажавшего жертву в темном углу и уже доставшего здоровенный нож. 

— Ух ты, какие сравнения, — коротко усмехнулась Шепард, чуть приподняв голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. 

_Визор он что, под цвет глаз подбирал? Занятные у него глаза. Красивый цвет._

— Я же работал в СБЦ, помнишь? — заметил Гаррус веско и тоже усмехнулся, разводя мандибулы в стороны. — Так что мнение авторитетно: я знаю толк в маньяках.

— Ну что ж, храбро с твоей стороны, — Шепард состроила гримассу, которая должна была быть «улыбкой маньяка», и постучала пальцем по его груди. — Не всякий решится застрять с маньяком в замкнутом пространстве. С вооруженным маньяком. 

Глаза Гарруса вспыхнули лукавством, совершенно изменив впечатление от его лица. Шепард не могла бы сказать, в чем именно заключалась перемена, но чувствовалась та определенно. 

— Твои винтовки — игрушки для детишек. Вот то, что ты вооружена доступом к рулю «Мако» – это и правда проблема. 

Шепард прищурилась и сама не заметила, как выпрямилась. Где-то на задворках разума внутренний голос шептал, что разговор постепенно сворачивает куда-то не туда, но капитан к нему не прислушалась. Её захватывал азарт. Почти боевой, но неуловимо отличный. 

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что если отбросить вождение (с которым кстати все в порядке, считайте это тренировкой на выживание), я не смогла бы стать достойным противником в бою? 

— Смотря в каком,— вполне серьезно ответил турианец, хотя его глаза всё ещё смеялись. — Я видел, как ты стреляешь, и твои тактики великолепны. В рукопашной, однако, ты слабее по сравнению с некоторыми другими видами — просто по объективным причинам. 

— И турианцы входят в число этих видов? — вкрадчиво спросила она.

Гаррус прищурил глаза, наблюдая за ней; в его лице отчетливо читалось колебание. Борьба мятежного духа, который Шепард в нем ощутила чуть ли ни с первых предложений их диалога, и разлитого в турианской крови стремления к порядку и субординации. По хорошему, стоило бы поддержать второе — этому парню определенно время от времени сносило ограничители, но сегодня был такой хороший день… Шепард решила, что поддержание «правильного турианца» в этом турианце она оставит на потом. На завтра, может. Или на следующую неделю. 

— Ну, так как? — она приподняла бровь. 

— Для большинства людей — определенно, — ответил Гаррус ей в тон без малейшей заминки. Шепард мимолетом подумала, что турианцы (или конкретно этот турианец) разбираются в человеческой мимике лучше, чем может показаться. Или, быть может, интуиция у него как у кошки. — Но про тебя много чего рассказывают. Кто знает, кто знает. Возможно, я бы не отказался это проверить, — заговорческим шепотом добавил он, наклонившись чуть ближе, и усмехнулся. — Если только в случае поражения ты не оставишь меня на необитаемой планете с бутылкой кроганского ринкола и одной пулей в ретро-пистолете. 

Шепард расхохоталась, хлопнув турианца по плечу и уверяя, что такое на её родине применяли к бунтовщикам, а у дуэлей и дружеских поединков были иные правила.

— И если я уложу тебя на лопатки, ты пообещаешь хотя бы время от времени давать порулить кому-нибудь другому? — поинтересовался Гаррус, когда её смех стих.

— Размечтался! — фыркнула Шепард, не поясняя, к какой части его фразы относится этот ответ. День определенно задался, и вечер ему под стать. 

 

— Почему-то мне кажется, что манера вождения не изменится, — задумчиво пробасил Рекс, облокотившись на ящики с броней в другом конце трюма. 

— Это ты к чему? — уточнила Уильямс, ковыряясь во внутренностях очередной винтовки с видом профессионального хирурга. Не дождавшись ответа, молодая женщина подняла голову и проследила за взглядом Рекса. 

На лице Эшли отразилось легкое неодобрение; она поджала губы и покосилась на Рекса, собираясь поинтересоваться, правда ли глупый кроган думал, что турианец способен убедить Шепард подыскать для «Мако» водителя поадекватнее, но… Заметив выражение кроганской морды, сержант Уильямс так и застыла с приоткрытым ртом. Посмотрела на болтающих Шепард и Гарруса, потом снова на Рекса, опять на них, на крогана…

— Ты охренел что ли совсем? — с искренним изумлением спросила она, даже не подумав четче сформулировать причины вопроса: уж слишком красноречиво мысли Рекса отпечатались у него лице. 

— Я-то чего? — хохотнул он, смерив Эшли снисходительным взглядом, от которого та едва не потянулась за дробовиком. — Эх, молодо-зелено...


End file.
